Maxwell (NPC)
"Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes." --Maxwell greeting the player before vanishing. Maxwell appears during the beginning of the game, telling the player to start gathering food to not starve. He is the demon who transfers all Characters to the world of Don't Starve. Origin Maxwell has left clues and puzzles in the trailers for Don't Starve, ultimately revealing the secret video Forbidden Knowledge. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio, offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell began streaming huge amounts of information into his head. Wilson then began building a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him. When the machine was finished, he was hesitant to pull the start lever until told by Maxwell to 'DO IT'. As Wilson pulled the switch the machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell. Demonic hands then rose from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious world of wilderness. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, Maxwell will come to greet you while you are knocked out, like in Survival, but now he is wearing a dapper cloak instead of a tuxedo. He will say different things in each World and will get angrier and angrier as you progress, as he gets more angry, he begins to get deformed as well. To read details of Maxwell in the Adventure Mode, please read Details about levels. Maxwell's Message Following a Hidden Link shown in the trailer of Forbidden Knowledge and, if the lever on the machine is clicked, you will then be redirected to a website containing concept art with a message from Maxwell. ♝ Message ♝ My, aren’t you clever? You found all of the clues and made your way here. I am both impressed with and repulsed by your perseverance. Or maybe someone told you how to get here. In which case, I am even more impressed! Convincing others to do all of your hard work is the mark of a true intellect. So long as you are here, I have something to share with you. What is the point of doing anything if there is no reward attached? What you have seen so far isn’t the first vision of torment for poor W ilson. In fact, it’s not even the first Wilson. These things are matter of trial and error, you see. Failure and repetition. Death and... well, more death. Mostly his, thankfully. My “associates” at Klei Entertainment have been so kind as to provide us with these early visions of what they so quaintly call “Don’t Starve”. Some of these images did not suit the whims of my taste on a particular day. Others, I am holding in reserve for further adventures. Honestly, sometimes I just make them do things to watch them scurry about. You mortals are quite entertaining! Farewell for now, friends. I have enjoyed our little cat-and-mouse game. We shall have to do this again! --Maxwell Waxwell Waxwell '(Dubbed by fans and called that in the files) is a playable version of Maxwell that is in the files of the ''Surprise! Story Preview Test. He can be spawned by using the lua console command DebugSpawn("Waxwell"). He can also be unlocked by completing Adventure Mode. His big portrait is at the top of this page. When playing as Waxwell, player will start with 1 Dark Sword, 1 Night Armor, some Living Logs, some Nightmare Fuel, and 1 Purple Gem. Also, his health starts at 75, so be careful when fighting mobs. Also, when Waxwell wakes up, he is not greeted by Maxwell, because player is basically playing as him. When waking up, he will shout: "I'm Free! I'm Finally Free!" '''♝ Warning Spoiler Below ! ♝ The way to complete Adventure Mode is not implemented into the game yet, but with Console, you can spawn: * a Shadow Key by DebugSpawn("Maxwellkey") * a Nightmare Lock "DebugSpawn("MaxwellLock)" Players can observe the key's texture is a Purple Gem, while the lock looks like a small version of the Wooden Thing. Placing them together, Maxwell can be released from Nightmare Throne. Picking up the Shadow Key and using it on the Nightmare Lock will give an option to "Free Maxwell", doing so Maxwell will die after release, while player's character will fill in the vacancy of nightmare throne. After pressing for science button, the game will crash and player has unlocked Waxwell successfully. See also * Maxwell's Door * Maxwell's Light * Maxwell Statue * Maxwell's Tooth Trap * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap Trivia * Maxwells voice is sounded by a harmonium. * Maxwell's name is a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" * Maxwell breaks the fourth wall by talking about Klei and even Don't Starve itself. * Maxwell is the only character that name doesn't start with "W". If the playable characters are good and Maxwell bad, they're opposites as "W" is an upside down "M". * The Maxwell sprite sitting in the normal tall chair will most likely be replaced by the Maxwell in the Nightmare Throne, due to more programming in the Throne, like the dissapearing into the ground animation, the players sitting in it, and Maxwell turning to dust. * If you examine Maxwell each character has a quote. ** Wilson -"I hate that guy." ** Willow -"He is so condescending." ** Wendy -"I feel a strange kinship with him." ** Wolfgang -"A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." ** Wickerbottom- "What a rude gentleman" ** WX-78- "HE IS UNKNOWN." ** Wes- "..."